Una tarde un baile una vida, contigo
by Yuri Nanami
Summary: años después de haber recuperado sus poderes, Ichigo se encuentra con la persona a la que más echa de menos. ¿qué puede desencadenar una tarde, y un baile con esa persona?


Muy buenas! aquí os dejo otro fic más, el anterior fue "Love me like you do", un Toshiro-Karin para quien le guste y tenga curiosidad. Este es un Ichigo-Rukia, el cual espero que os guste mucho y que lo disfrutéis.

**Una tarde; un baile; una vida, contigo**

Un par de años después de haber recuperado sus poderes, Ichigo caminaba por la calle al atardecer; era tiempo de vacaciones, y aprovechando que había vuelto de la universidad, durante ese periodo, y que además sus amigos estaban en la ciudad de Karakura, habían quedado para ir a un parque de atracciones esa misma tarde. Aún faltaba para la hora acordada, pero Ichigo quería dar un paseo para pensar tranquilamente, antes de ver a los demás; pasó por un parque y decidió sentarse en uno de los bancos que se veían, pero justo al acercarse, sintió un poder espiritual que se le hacía familiar, así que pasó de largo y se adentró un poco más en el parque, llegó a un claro donde había un estanque, y al no encontrar a nadie, creyó que lo había imaginado, hasta que de entre los árboles que había frente a él salió una figura que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte, ella al parecer no se percató de su presencia hasta que volvió la cabeza al frente y lo vio. Se quedó parada unos momentos mientras se miraban mutuamente, hasta que decidieron acercarse; se detuvieron cuando los separaba una distancia mínima, en la que cualquiera de los dos podría tocar al otro con solo alzar la mano:

— Rukia – dijo como si no terminara de creerse que ella estaba ahí con él.

— Ichigo…

Se quedaron un rato mirándose, hasta que Rukia rompió el silencio:

— ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mirándome como un idiota?

Ichigo soltó una pequeña carcajada y rápidamente cortó la distancia para abrazarla, la shinigami se quedó en shock, era la primera vez que le hacía eso, pero no tardó en corresponder al abrazo, ella también le había echado de menos lo quisiera o no. Se separaron al cabo de un momento:

— Me alegro de verte – le dijo él.

— Eso ya lo has dejado claro – contestó ella refiriéndose al abrazo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Digo, no es que no quiera tenerte aquí…

— Un Hollow muy problématico y escurridizo.

— Lo suponía, hacía noches que mi insignia daba la alerta, pero cuando llegaba al lugar no había nada.

— Bueno, el problema está solucionado, ya me he encargado de él.

— No es para menos, siendo la sub-capitana de la décimo-tercera.

Rukia se tomó eso como un cumplido, que lo era:

— ¿Qué hacías tú por aquí? – preguntó ella.

— Daba un paseo, antes de ir con los demás al parque de atracciones.

— Vaya, me alegro ¿Cómo están todos?

— ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo y así los ves?

— Bueno, yo… no quiero molestar.

— ¿Qué dices? Todos te echan de menos, Inoue estaba pensado hace unos días en pedirle a Urahara que le abriese la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas para ir a verte.

Rukia se partió de risa:

— Venga ya ¿Inoue?

— Si no me crees, ven conmigo; en serio Rukia, a todos les gustaría que fueras si supieran que estás aquí – y en voz más baja añadió – a mí me encantaría que fueras conmigo.

Se suponía que lo había dicho de modo que la chica no se enterara, pero le había oído, haciendo que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas:

— De acuerdo, está bien, iré.

Ichigo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera, que a Rukia se le antojó irresistible y que le hacía parecer el hombre más guapo del mundo ¿un momento? ¿de dónde había salido ese pensamiento suyo? ¿y por qué su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho solo por tenerlo cerca? Sacudió la cabeza mientras empezaban a caminar al lado de él, en dirección al parque de atracciones; durante el camino estuvieron hablando de cualquier cosa, él de la universidad, ella de cómo estaban las cosas en el Sereitei, rieron, se insultaron un poco, y volvieron a reír, hasta que llegaron al parque donde ya estaban todos allí; cuando los vieron llegar se quedaron sorprendidos, y con la boca abierta, por los menos Orihime, quien después de la sorpresa pegó un grito y corrió hacia su amiga para darle un abrazo de oso:

— ¡Kuchiki!

— ¡Inoue! – le dijo correspondiendo al abrazo lo que podía.

Rukia saludó a Ishida y Sado como pudo de entre los brazos de Orihime; hasta que la convenció para que la soltara y entraran en el parque de una vez, o no lo harían nunca y tendrían que dejarlo para otro día.

Estuvieron toda la tarde yendo de una atracción a otra, y de un lado a otro, se olvidaron de la hora y del tiempo, hasta el punto de que cenaron en uno de los puestos que por allí había; charlaron mientras cenaban, hasta que llegó la hora de despedirse, porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde; Rukia por supuesto se iba a quedar en casa de Ichigo hasta que llegara la hora de irse de nuevo.

A la vuelta volvieron a pasar por el parque, donde vieron a unos chicos y un par de chicas, que parecían de una banda de música ensayando; la canción que estaban tocando en ese momento era tan bonita, que la shinigami tenía ganas de bailar, pero había un problema, no sabía bailar al son de esa música lenta; se quedó allí de pie mirando a la banda tocar y a la chica, y uno de los chicos, cantar, mientras que Ichigo se quedó mirándola como quien mira a la persona que más ama en el mundo, porque esa era la pura verdad: el shinigami sustituto de Karakura, estaba enamorado de la sub-capitana de la décimo-tercera división Rukia Kuchiki; y ahora que la tenía allí con él, no encontraba las palabras para decirle lo que sentía; podía enfrentarse a los Hollows, a los Menos Grande, incluso al mismísimo Aizen, pero cuando se trataba de Rukia, su mente se quedaba en blanco, así que empezó por preguntar:

— ¿Ocurre algo, Rukia?

— No, solo es que me gustaría escuchar la canción, si no te importa.

— Claro, aún hay tiempo.

— Oye Ichigo, por casualidad ¿sabes bailar?

— ¿Y eso?

— Es que me gustaría bailar esta canción – dijo mirándole – pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

— Tsk… ¿es qué no hay fiestas en la Sociedad de Almas? – preguntó molesto.

— Claro que las hay, idiota, pero no se cantan canciones como esta.

— Me da que me voy a arrepentir de esto – suspiró el chico.

Rukia lo miró extrañada, y vio como el chico se ponía frente a ella:

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó.

— Creo que está claro ¿no? Voy a bailar contigo, enana.

— ¿De verdad?

— Si.

— Gracias, Ichigo.

Después de darle las debidas indicaciones, colocar las manos de ella y de él, en el sitio correspondiente, y tener la suerte de que la banda tocara otra vez la canción, Ichigo empezó a guiar a Rukia, un paso adelante, otro atrás, y al momento ya estaban bailando, aunque Rukia no se fiaba de sus pies y miraba de vez en cuando hacia abajo para ver donde pisaba:

— Oye Rukia, no mires abajo

— No puedo evitarlo, quiero ver donde pongo los pies.

— Hazme caso, mírame a mí y no te equivocarás, de otro modo, si miras hacia abajo, pisarás donde no debes, lo sé por experiencia.

— Está bien, vale – dijo mirándole.

Ichigo, que hasta entonces había estado pensando en cómo declararse, no encontraba la manera adecuada, así que iba a tener que ser al estilo Kurosaki, que venía a ser: demostrarle con actos, lo que quería decirle con palabras, porque solo los actos valían y expresaban más que las propias palabras, de modos que puso las manos de Rukia en su cuello, una de las suyas siguió en su cintura, mientras que la otra fue a parar a la mejilla de la morena, en ese momento pensó _"seguramente me va a dar un buen porrazo, pero me da igual"_ , pero no era hora de ponerse a pensar, así que se fue acercando al rostro de la chica, que lo miraba entre sorprendida y embelesada, y que aún así no se apartó, cosa que hizo al chico seguir adelante y acabó juntando sus labios con los de ella; tal vez no era un beso de película, y mucho menos el mejor que había dado, ya que era el primero que daba, pero si con ese beso conseguía decir las palabras que no podía, y transmitía lo que sentía por ella, era más que suficiente para él, claro que si tenía en cuenta que Rukia le estaba respondiendo al beso, entonces mejor que mejor. Se separaron un momento en el que se miraron:

— Rukia, yo… – empezó a decir, pero ella le acalló poniendo un dedo en sus labios.

— ¿Por qué has tardado tanto tiempo, pedazo de idiota?

Ichigo se quedó sorprendido por un momento, hasta que reaccionó:

— Bueno no es que hayas estado por aquí últimamente, y además… no sabía de que manera decírtelo.

— ¿El qué?

— Vamos, Rukia, ya lo sabes.

— Quiero oírtelo decir Kurosaki.

El muchacho juntó las frentes de ambos y la miró a los ojos:

— Te amo, Rukia Kuchiki.

— Te amo, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Se abrazaron, y sonrieron felices de saber que el otro les correspondía:

— Supongo que tendremos que decírselo a tu hermano – dijo él.

— Esperemos un poco de tiempo, aunque menos mal que puedes vencerle, pero de momento, quédate así conmigo un poco más.

— Todo el tiempo que quieras, pero no creo que nadie se oponga mucho.

— ¿Y eso por qué?

— ¿No lo sabes? – le dijo.

Rukia le miró interrogante:

— Toshiro está saliendo con mi hermana, Karin.

— ¿El capitán Hitsugaya? – preguntó poniendo los ojos como platos.

— Cuando volví a casa hace unos días, encontré su bufanda en mi cuarto, tendrías que haber visto la cara de mi hermana cuando se la di para que se la devolviera cuando le viese otra vez.

Se quedaron abrazados un momento más hasta que acordaron separarse para ir a casa de Ichigo, porque ya se estaba haciendo tarde, pero no impidió que fueran con las manos unidas; ya se imaginaba la cara de su padre y sus hermanas, aunque Karin ya se lo olía desde hacía tiempo. Sin embargo no se pondría a pensar en eso, ahora solo importaba Rukia, y la vida que quería compartir con ella, empezando desde esa misma noche.

Fin.

Qué tal? Bien? Espero que sí; como siempre deciros que anunciaré mi próxima historia dejando un comentario en esta historia, diciendo nombre, personajes, y género. Un saludo! :P


End file.
